


Love Letters

by devon99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devon99/pseuds/devon99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an invisible script beneath my fingers....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[don/charlie](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/don/charlie), [numb3rs drabbles](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs%20drabbles), [pg13](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/pg13)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **Numb3rs Drabble: Love Letters, Charlie/Don, PG13** _

Title: Love Letters  
Characters: Charlie/Don  
Rating: PG13  
Word count: 100  
Prompt: Signature at [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/)  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately Numb3rs does not belong to me  
Unbetad - All mistakes entirely my own

Love Letters

 

There's an invisible script beneath my fingers,  
a swirling signature of _need_ and _want_,   
drawn across your body with  
secret ink born of stolen moments and hidden kisses.

Words that I can never say are caressed against your cheek,  
licked against your sweet, warm skin,  
pressed slow and deep inside of you.

It's unspoken, but I know you can hear me.

It's our own silent language.

It's love letters spelled out with the trace of my hand,  
with every brush of your curls,  
with every exchange of breath,  
every touch of lips.

It's my whole world, written all over you.

~


End file.
